Nuestro destino
by LucyKae
Summary: Basado en el capitulo 23, el destino ha marcado la vida de Athena junto a su fiel caballero de Sagitario quien dudaba de que si ha hecho lo correcto en haber traído a Sasha al santuario (one shot, bad sumary) Sasha/Sisifo, enjoy please


Hola amigos y amiga. Esto va dedicado a los fans de Sasha y Sisifo basándome en el capítulo 23 del lost Canvas. Enjoy pelease.

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Nuestro destino**

Athena con ayuda del caballero de capricornio ha logrado traspasar la barrera del sueño gracias a la fisura hecha por el excalubur logrando pasar ante las narices de los neiros y agradeciendo a su fiel caballero de capricornio que ha hecho esta fisura para que pueda ir a salvar a Sisifo que aún no podía despertar y justamente su paradero es en el lugar donde ha recogido a la pequeña Sasha.

Pero el panorama era muy deprimente, se sentía un gran silencio en el aire, el caballero de sagitario estaba llevando a la futura Athena, pero ella no decía nada.

— _Si no la hubiese recogido, entonces, estará en peligro_ —Sisifo llevaba el pequeño cuerpo, pero ella le había detenido el paso y obligo a Sisifo detenerse.

—Estas equivocado, ¿No lo has visto cierto? —Sisifo gira su cabeza y pudo ver el rostro lleno de frialdad de Sasha —Mi hermano Alone es la reencarnación de Hades —el hombre vio como Sasha lo miraba con tanta frialdad y como la ciudad natal donde ella junto a Tenma y Alone han crecido, se consume en llamas y destrucción, a la vez quemando sus atuendos y aparecido su armadura dorada de sagitario y a la vez sintiendo un terrible dolor —Fuiste tu, ¡Por su culpa ha iniciado la guerra santa!.

Sisifo vio como si armadura se ha desprendido de su cuerpo, posándose frente a la pequeña Sasha y como la misma armadura le apunta a él con su flecha —Yo...solo soy el culpable de esta guerra santa.

Sasha quien ha visto todo estaba en camino y a la vez preocupada por la situación de Sisifo.

—¿Tu también lo sabes, verdad sagitario? —la armadura estaba lista para disparar esa flecha —Si es así, entonces dispara esa flecha —la armadura dispara la flecha en el pecho de Sisifo, Sasha vio que la armadura de sagitario ataca a su portador.

— _Esto es terrible, el cosmos de Hades lo esta torturando —_ Athena vuela hasta él mientras se quita la flecha de su pecho y siente como la oscuridad envuelve su cuerpo y Sasha se aparta un poco —¡Sisifo!.

Pero antes de ello, Athena logro ver los ojos del hombre que estaban llorando en sangre, hasta que su armadura dorada se convierte en una oscura sapuri.

— _Ha estado consternado con este pasado una y otra vez, cree que es su culpa y por ello se ha rehusado despertar de este sueño y por ello esta vistiendo una sapuri, pobre Sisifo jamas debí que pensarás que todo es culpa tuya_ —Athena se acerca al caballero.

—Señorita Athena —lleva su mano cerca de ella —le ruego...—usando su cosmos para atacar —¡Olvidese de mi! —hubo una gran explosión a causa del cosmos que Sisifo tenia en la palma de su mano, pero Athena ni se inmuta, ella había hecho un escudo con su cosmos para repeler el cosmos.

— _Su cosmos me rechaza, pero él también se rechaza a si mismo, quizá este sueño lo ha vivido constantemente que lo ha atormentado y sobretodo ha tenido dudas y ahora esta sufriendo frente a mi —_ Sasha miraba con preocupación a su querido caballero y vio que tenia la flecha clavada en su pecho —¡Sisifo, si la guerra santa ha dado inició fue porque...

Sisifo inconscientemente saca la flecha de su pecho y agarra su arco —¡No quiero oír nada mas! —Sisifo apunta la flecha a Sasha.

—Siempre fuiste una gran persona, alguien que cree en la justicia, pero no dejare que caigas por completo en la oscuridad por ello cumpliré mi papel como la diosa de la guerra —sujeto fuertemente su báculo Nike con voz firme —¡Sisifo de sagitario!, ¡Te ordeno que dispares esa flecha, ahora!.

Sisifo titubeaba si hacerlo o no, aunque en el fondo no quería pero se vio obligado a mantener sus manos firmemente en su arco y flecha —¡Hazlo ya! —él dispara la flecha dorada y cae en el pecho de Athena y él reacciona cuando oye el quejido de dolor de Athena.

—Ahora comprendo todo ese dolor que has pasado, Sisifo, todo fue culpa de mis decisiones que te ves en esta situación.

— _¿Qué dices,Athena, tu culpa? —_ Sisifo había perdido las pupilas de sus ojos hasta que Sasha le dijo que era culpa suya, recuperó sus pupilas —Te equivocas Athena, no es tu culpa, es mía, no merezco ser tu caballero, jamas te merecí, ¡No soy digo de estar a tu lado! —Sasha rápidamente se abalanza y abraza el cuerpo de Sisifo.

—Sisifo, lo siento, se que por mi culpa estas así, además mi nacimiento fue una procedía y dio indicio al despertar de las estrellas del mal, fuiste tu quien me protegió y por ello te debo la gratitud —Sasha tenia sus manos en el pecho del caballero.

—¿Entonces te he protegido, Athena? —la diosa asiente —¿En verdad crees que he hecho lo correcto?.

—Si, los días de mi infancia que pase junto a Tenma y Alone fueron días tan inolvidables que aun lo atesoro en el fondo de mi corazón, además recuerdas la promesa que le hiciste a Tenma de cuidarme —Sasha sonríe y la armadura de sagitario empieza a desquebrajar el color sapuri y retornando a su verdadero color dorado

Así que recordó el día en que prometió que a pesar de cualquier peligro, siempre la protegerá, luego de recordar su armadura vuelve a tener ese resplandor dorado —Me alegra que hallas vuelto, querido caballero y por ello te pido que nos des fuerza para derrotar al mal y salvar el mundo, juntos.

Sisifo se arrodilla ante ella —juro que la protegeré, diosa Athena, así tenga que morir en una batalla, pero usted siempre sera mi mayor prioridad.

Ambos retornan al santuario para seguir con la misión de derrotar a Hades y esta vez harán algo junto por el caballero de capricornio que estaba peleando contra Oneiros fusionado con sus hermanos y que él cumplirá con su promesa de protegerla hasta el final.

 **Fin**

 **Esta historia esta basada y hecha a partir del capítulo 23 del Lost Canvas, espero que les guste y no duden en comentar y que tengan una buena tarde**


End file.
